This invention is in the field of linear light-detecting as well as light-emitting diode arrays and the methods by which such an array is integrated into a final device. A device so made is used in a forward looking infrared (FLIR) imaging viewer. An example of a FLIR view is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,181 of Sept. 18, 1973. For diodes operating in the range of 600-900 nm in the near infrared spectrum, it is necessary to cool the diodes to cryogenic temperatures. Arrays of diodes normally have individual differences in detectivity for a given input voltage. It is thus necessary to provide means to normalize the detectivity of the diodes for a uniform light-detecting response to uniform illumination on the diodes. This is usually done by providing individual resistors in series with the diodes. The methods by which the diode arrays for such FLIR systems are made involve the following major steps: make diode array, bond array to substrate, bond array substrate to cold finger, deposit conductors for diodes, connect external leads to cold finger, cool the cold finger, energize diodes and check individual diodes for detectivity and calculate required individual resistors, trim resistors on separate station, solder or glue resistors in electrical lead paths, cool the cold finger, energize diodes again and recheck, and remove the resistors if necessary and install new resistors. The steps including removing and installing resistors may be iterated until the device is acceptable or until it is decided that the array-cold finger device is totally unacceptable and is disgarded. This method of making the device is very expensive for two good reasons: the resistors are installed and removed by costly hand labor; unacceptable devices require many steps and much time and material compared to the method of the instant invention.